One For All
by Green Rune
Summary: There are a lot of Pokemon out there, and all of them deserve their own story. From the most common to the rarest they will all have a spot and their own story to tell. Collection of Pokémon stories. Chapter up: Heliolisk (with Clemont and Bonnie)
1. Chapter 1- Spearow

_Eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne._

Once the entry is created, nothing matters anymore. Just some Pokemon out in the field, better than Pidgey but not as good as the option for a fully evolved Charmander, Spearow is still just another normal/flying type. Well most of them are.

Rumors start to fly, it was gold, it was green, it was different. The trainers run out into the field, full bags and strong Pokemon. The professor of Pallet had announced its species; a shiny Spearow was in the woods. And everyone wanted it. For bounty, for bragging rights, for an addition to their team, no real trainer would leave this opportunity to the dust.

The Spearow is too weak to fly, too weak to run. Hiding is fruitless, its feathers catching the smallest of rays from the sun. Why was it born like this? Why couldn't it be normal? Why couldn't it be happy?

No one wanted it because it could or couldn't battle; they wanted it because it was different. It would only end up being used. Hiding in its poorly built nest it spent its days hiding, from everything. Pokemon, humans, sunlight, family. The only thing allowed was complete and utter darkness.

Then came the hunger, the pain of being alone will never come, but hunger was there gnawing at it from the inside. But the yearning for something more was there too, what was it? It was raining, a little girl had tripped landing in front of its hiding place. Small soft hands, warm food. The girl wanted it for what it was. She kept it a secret from everyone else.

That was what it wanted, love. To be loved for what it was, not what it was worth…well it depended on the worth. Then the happiness ended, too soon, too fast.

The girl was attacked, by a jealous trainer angry that someone so young had beaten him to a prize that was never his. The pain was immense, but the girl was safe. Safe… Falling to the ground the Spearow felt content, it died protecting someone it loved. It wasn't fair, but the Spearow knew that this would happen one day. As long as the girl lives, he will live with her. In her heart.

The funeral was small, only the girl and surrounding forest Pokemon. A small round stone was its grave marker, glittering with some mystery. Lying in the blossoming flowers, where the sun always shown, where the girl forced a smile.

It wasn't perfect, but now there were no more questions. No more if's.


	2. Chapter 2- Ariados

_Its feet are tipped with tiny hooked claws that enable it to scuttle on ceilings and vertical walls. It constricts its foe with thin and strong silk webbing._

The young boy had to be the thief they were after. How could he not be? It wasn't like he never got caught, okay well to be honest he never did, but there were pictures. The Ariados was watching the blonde beneath it scuttle around like a Spinarak. To it having a life like that wasn't worth it, you don't want to be the bug. Shedding its past, Ariados had downed the black of a thief for the blue of an officer. Not as good as an Arcanine, but still at least it had gotten somewhere.

Crawling down the wall, it began to spin its web. A dream catching design, with the slowly woven borders and the hole in the middle, all wonder passed safely as evil was soundly caught. The young trainer who was his partner thought it ironic, how the whole goal of a police Pokemon was to catch evil.

The ninja on the roof adjacent to it, in her purple and black with ninja stars attached to pokeballs, adjusted herself for the pounce. Slowly inching down the wall he watched the boy unwrap his treasure, slowly the paper fell away to reveal a small egg. A Pokemon egg. The scuttling got louder as the Ariados sped up, what type of egg was it? Where was it from? Was it somewhere outside of the city that had always been its home?

Turning his head the blonde saw the Ariados coming for him, running for the entrance back to the street the ninja jumped into his way. Turning back around the blonde ran straight back into the web, the egg flying through the hole in the web. Shooting more webbing the Ariados caught the flying egg, slowly winding it back to it.

Handing down the egg to the ninja, Ariados wrapped up its job. Skillfully cutting the sticky string and wrapping up the thief nice and tight. Together Ariados and the ninja dropped the thief off at the police station accepting the award and returning the egg.

Okay, fine. Ariados wasn't an officer, but it felt like one. All it needed to do was to stop a few bad guys and bam, life is good and the experience was even better. Maybe they could use the reward money to go somewhere outside the city, maybe he would finally be taken by his ninja trainer to a contest of strength and skill.

Who knew, in this life anything is possible.

* * *

><p><strong>BTW, if I have to do a repeat of one of the Pokemon, I'll use a different Pokedex entry. I hope you liked this :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3- Flabebe

_When it finds a flower it likes, it dwells on that flower its whole life long. It floats in the wind's embrace with an untroubled heart._

There are a lot of flowers in this world, there were already enough of them here on this one road…why? Why why why why why why? Why were there so many choices? The young Flabebe stared at the flowers from its perch on its mother Florges: red, yellow, orange, white, roses, tulips, orchids, sunflowers. Too many flowers equaled too many choices equaled head hurting. As the rest of its siblings dashed into the garden, performing the bonding ritual, and then fooling around. It watched trying not to have to make the choice.

Florges made up her mind, shoving the Flabebe off her shoulder she told it to go and find a flower. Find on and come back and preferably not to take too long.

The Flabebe responded with that it couldn't change its flower so why rush it. It wanted to be happy with its choice and rushing it could ruin its future. Florges told it that it didn't matter, just pick one and get back as fast as possible. Startled by the cruelness in Florges's voice, Flabebe moved away from the rest of the group quickly.

Being a white Pokemon with a braid like circle of yellow around its head the first logical move would be no white or yellow flowers. Moving away from the rest of the searching Flabebe, the Flabebe thought about its favorite color instead of the colors it didn't want its flower to be.

The ocean, it always liked the ocean that was seen through glimpses through a dark cave. Fresh water was nice to, being that both bodies of water were blue, but the ocean was something else. Blue then, a blue flower…but what type of blue flower?

Argh, it hated the uncertainty, it hated how after being so timid and not caring about what it got it was finally being picky. Why couldn't today be normal? Propping itself against a flower stem it closed its eyes. Some alone time, some quiet will solve this problem. Flabebe was sure of that.

It was a soft mist that had rolled over the mountains into the patch of flowers. Flabebe awoke to the drip of water landing on its nose. It was so quiet now. The chance of it being the only one left was high. The fear barely settled before realization dawned.

It was close to the ocean, with no one to tell it what to do, with no one to stop it. Running forward blindly it tripped over a root, the splish of more water hitting it on the head over and over. But it needed a flower. It needed a beautiful and strong flower. Or maybe there will be more choices by the ocean, it had time. There wasn't anyone to tell it what to do or how fast to do it. Flabebe was free. Flabebe could be whatever it wanted to do.

In a way, this was the best turn of events it could have ever asked for. There was plenty of time, and plenty of flower patches to choose from.

* * *

><p><strong>I got more than one Pokemon so, I can post more than one chapter today! ...I need to make these stories more happy... this was a lot more free like, I wasn't as strict and because Flabebe was young I tried to make the writing have a younger, child like persona while keeping it serious. I have no idea if that worked, please tell me. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4- Pumpkaboo

**_Dedicated to ultima-owner and TGR83. Thanks for being the first supporters._**

* * *

><p><em>It is said to carry wandering spirits to the place where they belong so they can move on.<em>

The spirit was restless, being that it should have been picked up the moment his body had fallen. Readjusting his self on the chest of his old self, a light soft glow came over the hill. The brownish Pokemon with the orange pumpkin like body had arrived. His safe passage to the next phase has come.

The Pumpkaboo was uncertain about all this, delivering spirits was fine. Every year on Hallows Eve they came and danced in their beautiful, shimmering colors. But seeing the body of a spirit was another thing. It just hoped that the death wasn't too painful, hopping its way up the hill the first sign of a body was a broken wing reaching up from a lump. Pumpkaboo felt the urge to hurl pulling at its gut. It didn't want to move forward any further.

The spirit pulled away from his body, changing from the black of a tethered spirit to the dark maroon of a wandering one. Gulping, the Pumpkaboo held its ground as the spirit came closer.

"You've come to deliver me?" He asked. Nodding its head the Pumpkaboo closed its eyes. A greenish grey light cloaked the spirit. As if taking a deep breath the maroon light was drawn slowly towards the Pumpkaboo. Disappearing from the eye, Pumpkaboo's stomach lit up as a spirit settled in for the ride.

The Pumpkaboo walked in silence before it realized it had no idea where it was going. Taking a deep breath it asked the spirit quietly, "I don't mean to be offensive…but, I need to ask you some questions."

"Sure." Was the spirit's response, "What is the question?"

"Um, what were you in your past life?"

"A Spearow." That explained the wing, gulping Pumpkaboo continued.

"Oh, so the Spirit Forest it is…"

"I didn't know there was more than one option, but yes I would like to be in a forest. Was there more?"

"No…well, it wouldn't be my place to ask."

"Just ask."

"How did you die?"

"If I answer that question, I want to be able to ask my own."

"Okay"

"I died protecting my family, is it possible for me to haunt them?"

"Uh…" Pumpkaboo lapsed into silence. Most Pokemon didn't have successful haunting experiences.

"No, well here is my question."

"It's not that, it's just that most Pokemon don't want their loved ones to suffer. And technically you cannot interact with the living, so you could only watch you family. Plus you already asked your question." It spoke rapidly. The Pumpkaboo was mostly worried that whatever had torn the Spearow into pieces wasn't going to be scared of a single Pumpkaboo.

"I was attacked by a human." It was as if the word 'Human' gave the Pumpkaboo a heart attack, out of all the things Pumpkaboo needed to hear was that there was a human around.

"I've been sitting on that body forever, calm down." Shivering like a Growlithe away from its mother's warmth, the Pumpkaboo sped up. The sooner it was in the Spirit Forest the safer it would feel.

"Why are you afraid of humans?" Refusing to respond, the Pumpkaboo adjusted its path to go through a lot more underbrush. The more stuff around it the longer it will take for a human to get to it.

"Is it because a human pulled out your fangs?" The steps of the Pumpkaboo faltered for a few seconds before the pace resumed.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Every movement seemed magnified, every breath, every rustle. Trying to disappear, the Pumpkaboo refused to make a single sound. But it didn't matter anymore, it had already been noticed. The shifting of the large Pokemon was hard for the spirit to notice, but the uptight Pumpkaboo felt it. The quiet shake of the ground sent it running, ignoring the protests of the spirit.

"Fight it! You have to fight it…why won't you fight it?" It was weak, it knew it was weak. It wouldn't win with the Pokemon hunting it. The Pumpkaboo kept its mouth shut. It had no fangs because of a human and his Pokemon partner. It would never be picked by a trainer. It would instead live its life dangerously delivering spirits with no way to defend itself.

"Fight it! You at least have some moves to use, turn and man up!"

"I'm female, and I am not strong. I can't win, plus with my fangs I can't do much can I?" The Pumpkaboo snapped. Speeding up, the labored breaths of the monster behind them never came.

"Maybe it could tell you don't have your fangs anymore." The spirit stated, his voice hinting he was not impressed. The darkness came closer from a point on the horizon, a gloomy forest full of scraggly roots and decaying leaves.

"Not impressed." In a spark of dark purple light, the Pumpkaboo landed successfully on the other side of the border. The illusion faded, revealing a well-cared for forest lush with life…well spirits. Golden spirits came closer, as if wondering how well the Pumpkaboo had survived the crossing.

Groaning, it turned slowly back onto its feet. The spirit within it pulled at the cage, taking a deep breath the Pumpkaboo released it. In a whirl of light, a golden Spearow was formed. Perching on one of the fresh branches, the Spearow's back was to the Pumpkaboo.

"If you want to stay as a deliverer of spirits, you need to get stronger. You won't make it anywhere if you stay like that." Taking a deep breath, the Pumpkaboo started turning to head back.

"Don't turn away, to conquer your disadvantage you must get stronger. Wallowing in your own misery is the way to a terrible life, strengthen yourself. You want power don't you?"

Watching the purplish illusion of the forest the Pumpkaboo and the spirit had just traveled through, it turned slightly. "I will find my own way. I'm sure of that…enjoy your afterlife."

"Don't join me too soon." The spirit called, but the Pumpkaboo was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: The next will be short-short-short-short.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5- Pupitar

_This pupa flies around wildly by venting with great force the gas pressurized inside its body._

The male sort of stared at the entry, his mouth agape. If he was any younger, well if he had started his journey at ten, he would be on the ground laughing. Like an immature young boy. Turning to his partner Pupitar, he tried not to look at it funny. The male was supposed to lead a new trainer to the next town. The path was getting dangerous with Team Rocket revived and all that stuff.

A baseball cap was spotted over the hill, running forward with Pupitar by his side, the male greeted the young boy. With eyes that dazzled with curiosity and a touch of trickery, the boy replied with a greeting of his own. Then pulling out a shiny new Pokedex that was pristine compared to the dented one in his pocket.

"So that's a Pupitar right? Can I see it in my Pokedex with…which button was it?" Leaning over the male clicked a few buttons, the search engine popping up on the screen.

"P-u-p-i-t-a-r, right there next to Larvitar." The male leaned over the boys shoulder pointing at the icon reading the entry quickly…

"Wait a second, it farts?" The boy asked, bursting into laughter like a-an immature boy. Tempted to face palm the trainer turned away shaking his head.

"Immature little kid."

* * *

><p><strong>Longer than the next one...this is literally what I though when I read the entry...and suffered minor writers block.<br>**


	6. Chapter 6-Chingling (Chinese New Year)

**_Chinese New Year is February...19th, and because I will be out of town then and I have this poem (or weird thing) written I thought I would share it with you._**

* * *

><p><em>There is an orb inside its mouth. When it hops, the orb bounces all over and makes a ringing sound.<em>

The Pokemon float through the square

On a silver breeze

Their little bells toll loud and fair

A delight for you and me

A wish is blown, in invisible smoke

Up, farther than the eye could see

The little Chingling ring their bells

For today is New Year's Eve

The red banners and golden lights

The long flowing robes and baskets of fruit

The market place is bustling as people leave their homes

The Chingling are here, ringing their bells

The Chingling are here, they really care

With plenty of food to go around

I welcome a happy New Year


	7. Chapter 7-Aron

_In order to build up its steel body, it eats iron ore. This pesky Pokémon is known to eat railroad tracks._

"Oh yes, I loveeee my job." And that is how a normal day starts, walking into a strangers home and having to go through their plumbing…or whatever is clogged. Then I have to look happy about it, what the. Stepping into the plush lounge room I followed the owner into the kitchen, my first thought was this person had too much money for their own good. Avoiding my dirty overalls from touching anything that looked expensive, staring at an extremely odd shaped rock the only thing pulling me back to earth was the middle age woman clearing her throat…she sounded like a donkey.

"Our sink has been flooding recently and water has gotten everywhere, I would like you to check it."

"So did you check to see what it was so I know what to look for?"

"No, I will leave you to it." And you couldn't just bend down and check yourself, okay. It's your money that is going into my pocket.

Sliding down so I was sitting cross legged on the floor, I pulled out my tools laying them out neatly on the tile of the kitchen. A small noise made me turn slightly before going back to the task at hand. Opening the wooden door I shifted some of the dusty utensils from under the sink, the dust was less than I expected from a woman who wouldn't even check what was wrong with her sink in the first place.

Grabbing a wrench I leaned in further searching for the sound of a light drip or at least some mark of running water. Pushing aside a bag full of unknown junk, I pushed myself further in to reveal that there were more than one hole in the pipes. Fixing it would be near impossible. Pulling myself back out I glared darkly at the bottom of the sink. Replacement was going to expensive and a pain in the butt. The small noise came back, turning to my side I saw this cute iron armored Pokemon by my side gnawing on my hammer. Patting it lightly on the head I smiled at the way the Pokemon closed its eyes and cooed.

"You must be hungry, let's see if I got something extra in my lunch." Walking out of the kitchen I felt the apple in my bag before I snapped out of it. Turning back around, I walked back into the kitchen apple in hand, no tools in sight. Setting down the apple I placed the wrench that was in my other hand down to. Turning suspiciously towards the Pokemon, I asked

"What did you do to my tools?" Walking around in circles I realized even if it did talk I wouldn't be able to understand it. Going to get my extra tools I guess. Walking back out of the kitchen I went to my bag that held my lunch pulling out a more compact version of my tools in the kitchen. Walking back in the woman was back already glaring daggers at me.

"Taking a lunch break already? You've barely done anything!" I held my hands up in surrender trying not to plug my ears.

"Honestly ma'am, I seemed to have lost my tools and your Pokemon seemed hungry."

"You mean Aron? He doesn't eat anything, that's what so great about haven 'em as a pet." Aron? Wait…did she just say Aron?

"You!" I said accusingly, staring around the woman's broad shoulders. "You ate my tools and the pipes, what the heck is wrong with you?!" The woman moved herself halting my advancement towards the small Pokemon. Cute my foot.

"You sir are going to finish your job, and I don't care. You are going to fix those pipes no matter what. And since you tried to lay your grimy hands on my precious Aron, I am cutting the amount I have to pay you by half." Stomping out of the room before I could argue with her, I shut my mouth which was in the motions of making me look like a fish. Plopping myself back onto the cold ground, my eyes narrowed into two slits as I slowly turned my head towards the Aron.

"I can't believe you ate my tools." Tilting its head to its side, the Aron's eyes got wide making it more than a little cute. Not this time. Taking my index and middle fingers I lined the points with my eyes before turning it and lining it with the Aron's eyes.

"I'm watching you."

Tilting its head to the side it answered with an "Ar-aron?


	8. Chapter 8-Charmander

_**I was sick and started thinking about animal cruelty for some reason...this is a trainers POV.  
><strong>_

There were three different choices, one grass, one fire, and one water. Each had its strengths and weaknesses each could hold its own in a battle. And as much as people want to say the victor is because of the Pokemon, it also matters what the trainer does too.

The Charmander was young, it was brave, it was curious.

The trainer was weak, afraid, and feared being forgotten.

They weren't a team, the trainer blamed the Pokemon and the Pokemon watched its trainer with wide eyes. A tail between its two hands, the flame burning brightly as if that would act as a beacon to help the trainer it didn't pick.

The tail was its life, and giving another life is keeping the secret and the promise not to hurt. The trainer wasn't one to be kind.

* * *

><p><em>From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Fear turns to frustration, anger turns to rage.<em>

_Why can't you win the battles?_

_Why won't you change?_

_Evolve already, learn to fight._

_I am the one to be feared_

_Do not cower, do not hide_

_But like a lizard small, like a child you cried_

_Don't touch the tail are you crazy, _

_Have you lost your mind?_

_I am a human and you are not_

_I'll make you accept that, _

_what you think is what you thought_

_Take the flame dunk it deep_

_To the depths of water it falls_

_Don't touch that flame?_

_Well you are the only one to blame!_

_I train and train you but you always fall_

_I am not the one to be punished, though my anger is all_

_Take the flame dunk it deep_

_To the depth of the water it falls_

_Feel the cold or feel the heat?_

_Feel the misery and defeat_

_Take that flame dunk it deep_

_Until it finally snuffs with a bellowing defeat_

* * *

><p><strong>I was sick and started thinking about this, a starter doesn't choose its trainer and a Charmander has a serious weakness with its tail and stuff...it was a freestyle so it wasn't really poetry. Maybe a Valentine Day one next being that my next Pokemon is Conkeldurr, write a review with ideas and angry feedback...yea? ~Don't be a guest if you have a problem I want to be able to hunt you down. :D~<strong>


	9. Chapter 9-Conkeldurr (Valentine's Day)

**Uh, one whole month...I had writers block for a bit. So well, kids there is one bad word but yea...that's it (sort of) Jigglypuff is next so that might come sooner. So it is sooooooooo Valentine Day right guys? No, fine then this is unique because it was not posted on valentines day.**

**No clue what I was doing but hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>It is thought that Conkeldurr taught humans how to make concrete more than 2,000 years ago.<br>_

Conkeldurr was pretty confident in his ability to build a building…building a relationship however wasn't going to be as easy as Pumpkaboo pie. Not like Pumpkaboo pie is easy to make, or made of Pumpkaboo.

The battle had gone swimmingly. Even though Marshall had lost it wasn't that bad. The trainer had a Gardevoir who was strong, fast, beautiful. Wait…what?

Growling, Conkeldurr moved slightly around the area Marshall had set aside for his Pokemon. Everyone else down in the dojo training with Marshall most likely, being the only one who survived the longest Conkeldurr was given a break. Or maybe it was because he was the one that got beat up the most. Pulling the chocolate box out slowly from under one of the cushions a bunch of different scenarios ran through his head.

"Conkel what up?" A blue beetle like pokemon walked into the room before making herself home on the large array of cushions and rugs. Shoving the box back under the cushion he turned to his friend.

"Hey Hera, did you see the rest of the matches?" The Heracross made a grunting noise before pulling a block of crumbling concrete from under the cushion. Shrugging off her glare, Conkel shifted around a bit trying to get comfortable (and failing). Giving up Conkel just went to grab some Pokefood before just sitting on his concrete logs. Whoever thought this taught 'discipline' was crazy.

"I think you should get rid of those two big concrete pillars, they make you look older."

"Are you saying I look old?"

"No, just older."

"All Gurdurr evolve to look like this!" Conkel stated. Hera rolled her eyes at his defensiveness. Putting a mouth full of pokemon food in his mouth Conkel tried to ignore Hera who was laughing even harder.

"Well if you stayed a Gurdurr then you would have that hot Gardevoir taking an interest in you." Conkel choked before turning back to Hera who was now amused by his expression.

"Wait Gur is dating that Gardevoir? Didn't they just meet? Wait…did you call her hot?"

"No durr."

"I don't find that pun amusing."

"Anyway, I made a bet with Mien to help you out."

"Huh."

"Well I actually thought I was going to help out Gur that was why I made the stakes so high but I got you instead."

"Is there a problem with having to work with me? And to do what?" Conkel was now interested in what the bet Hera had made with their teammate Mienshao was about.

"No, just you aren't the best person for me to try and match someone with."

"What?"

"You wanna go out with that Gardevoir don't you?"

"How is it any of your business?"

"I need to see your skills at love poetry." Conkel sat there staring at his friend, Hera didn't budge. After a few minutes of this she got up coming back with a pad and a pen chucking it at his face. Taking the pen he scribbled a few words before chucking it back.

"Roses are usually red, violets are not blue (dumbass, they're violet, no duh), I'm a really nice person, and I wanna go out with you…what the heck is this?" Conkel shrugged again, his box of chocolates was a way better idea. "Write something unique please." Taking the paper back he sat there trying to ignore Hera's glare. After a few minutes Conkel chucked the pad back.

"There is a place for every flower, a place for every bloom. But when you glare I feel the cold to soon. Smile, show your kindness. Even with your glare I don't mind it. Now please leave, I want some time alone."

"Okay, you got your poem now get out of here."

"Ugh, here take a good look at your competition." Hera handed him a piece of fancy paper, blue ink looping across it.

_Love of my life_

_When you leave it cuts me like a knife_

_But I want to hold you_

_I want to be allowed to love you_

_I won't turn ugly for the strength_

_I will stay perfect for you_

_Not a Conkeldurr,_

_Just a handsome Gurdurr_

_~Gur_

"What is this?! How long has he known this pokemon? Three hours?"

"Fine whatever jerk, I was just trying to help you. You can't whine because you fell for her too. Bet you five bucks she's a bitch!" Hera shouted before stomping off, a pink slip of paper falling to the ground.

"Wonder what Gur wrote on this." Conkel muttered as Hera walked out.

_Hey Conkel, I was not gonna write this because I think it is cliché if I give it to you on Valentine's Day. But who knows, maybe I'll be able too. I noticed you eying that Gardevoir, trust me on this. Just because she's hot doesn't mean she's nice. I like you for who you are and you better not think your ugly or anything…happy Valentine's Day._

_~Hera._

Grabbing the chocolate box Conkel ran out of the room. Hera was marching head on down the hallway most likely with no destination in mind.

"Hera, I have some chocolate if you want to share?" The Heracross turned around the solid glare on her face wavering slightly. She watched as Conkel held out the box as if asking for some type of forgiveness.

"I shouldn't have ignored my friend like that…sorry."

"I accept your apology." She said cautiously watching as Conkel smiled only to press on giving her the box.

"We can share."

"You saw the note." Hera stated causing Conkel to blush.

"Chocolate, I remember your favorite was white."

"You didn't even get it for me."

"This one also has some milk. I know you also like the one with hazel filling."

"No."

"What?"

"If you're giving it to me" Hera reached out grabbing the box before twirling it "Then it's mine and I get to decide if we share."

"I thought we were friends!" Conkel said feigning hurt.

"Yea, well you gave it to me so it's mine now." Laughing Hera took off.

"NO FAIR YOU'RE USING EXTREME SPEED!" Conkel sighed before taking off, he wanted his chocolate back…but he wouldn't mind sharing.

* * *

><p><strong>Heracross can't use Extreme speed? Hmmm, whatever. I have no idea if this was good or not but I hope you like it. I will try not to make you wait so long again. Sorry.<strong>

**P.s. Don't say these poems to anyone you like(do it do it, I wanna know the person's reactions) Yea...I was good at poetry to a point. -_- Well bye.**


	10. Chapter 10-Jigglypuff

_If it inflates to sing a lullaby, it can perform longer and cause sure drowsiness in its audience._

Ridiculously large crowd awaiting her performance, and well the performance of other Pokemon but they don't count right now. Check.

Ridiculously large amount of markers ready to be used on all that opposed her...definitely yes.

Grabbing her mike the Jigglypuff made her way on to the stage. It took the crowd a few seconds to much for them to actually react.

*They're just basking in my amazingness* She thought to herself, the reassurance made her feel much better. The announcer didn't make a move so Jigglypuff reluctantly started.

*Something's up, maybe I should warn them about my skills at art* Jigglypuff thought before deciding just to start. Watching the audience slowly fade away her voice was the only thing reaching her ears, eyes closed she started to sway.

*Are they awake? Don't Jigglypuff, just keep um shut. I bet the audience is swaying back and forth. * Pausing Jigglypuff kept her eyes closed as her voice trailed off on the last few notes.

*I'm done, now the applause…Applause?* Finally allowing herself to open her eyes Jigglypuff watched as the theater staff scurried around with trash cans for people to throw away…their ear plugs. Puffing up like a balloon she tried not to scream, but the sound came out anyways. Row by row the 'opposition' fell into a slumber, or maybe they just got knocked out.

She really didn't want to use her markers, but she did have a large amount for a reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Review or Jigglypuff shall get you too! Hehehehe, yea. No idea what's so ever.<br>**


	11. Chapter 11-Heliolisk

**It has frills right? Right? And frills can be used as umbrellas right? Right? And I saw a picture of Clemont using his Heliolisk as an umbrella so I thought why not. Yea, you can see where this is going.**

* * *

><p><em>They flare their frills and generate energy. A single Heliolisk can generate sufficient electricity to power a skyscraper.<em>

Clemont was pretty sure working outside on the tower was going to be painful. He was wrong. It was burning outside and discomfort was closer to how he was feeling. Utter agony. Dizzy, Clemont stood still for a while in the stifling heat. The electricity was down and no one seemed bothered to check the power plant, he would do it if he could just trust the care of the gym to his sister. Which he didn't.

Pulling out some electrical cord, Clemont proceeded up the side of the tower. All he needed to do was find Heliolisk and bam. The aircon would work at least.

"No I just gotta figure out where Heliolisk is." Pressing a few buttons the platform started to rise until it stopped at the top. Climbing through the burning black wires, Clemont landed with a solid thunk on the roof. It was burning and Bonnie was nowhere in sight to actually bother to help him. So annoying.

"Helio? Lisk?" A large shadow passed over the trainer, with a sigh Clemont looked up to see Heliolisk with its frills open. A crooked smile surfaced.

"So you want the aircon back up and running so to don't ya?" Heliolisk nodded before turning to someone Clemont couldn't see. But he could hear her.

"GET BACK HERE HELIO! I NEED THAT SHADE, MY ICE CREAM IS MELTING!"

"Oh," He muttered turning away from his Pokemon's sad glare. "Sucks, doesn't it?"

*Please, you aren't being used as an umbrella*

* * *

><p><strong>I have NEWS!<strong>

** Well, for those of you who know this is a competition. And the list I got from the person running the competition is down to it's last Pokemon. Nuzleaf. So after the next chapter I'm going to have to wait for awhile (like months maybe, I might luck out and this won't really matter...) and an update might not come as soon as you or I hope. If you want to check out the competition the link for the forum is on my profile.**

**Anyways, I'm so glad that all of you are liking this story. I was just wondering. Do you want me to respond to your reviews on the story, or is just sending a PM fine? I just want to know because I've been sending PM's but maybe you want to read my responses?**

**Alrighty, bye guys. Rune out.**


End file.
